My girlfriend is a dangerous predator
by OutragedFungus4
Summary: An extension of 'life with a Canadian Prodigy'. A timid mouse man meets one of natures most dangerous predators...well at his size every liminal is extremely dangerous, this is his story... will be updated when the other story reaches a proper place where this takes off.
1. Thunder

I woke to the faint sound of commercials quietly playing, and my head rising and falling ever so slightly. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a clawed paw resting on my stomach and legs. I looked around and saw a TV slightly off to the left, with further inspection I found myself sitting on the hem of a short skirt.

My head leaning up against a flat exposed stomach. I was wondering what had happened up till this point but my head was still all blurry from just waking up. Was I safe?, captured?, in danger?, I couldn't be sure but one thing is for sure. That clawed paw belonged to a nekomata a fierce predator to my kind, on claw alone could cut me in half easily. My breathing started to pick up in pace as my lungs burned from attempting to hyperventilate with a massive hand over my chest.

Almost in response to my paranoia the hand shifted a little on top of me, and my heart was beating so fast it threatened to break my rib cage.

The hand then grabbed me suddenly, almost giving me a heart attack. I was brought up to face my captor.

"Are you ok, your sweating and you look like you've met a hungry monster" she said with a small giggle.

I was relieved to see her smiling face comforting me in her grasp, and not what I initially thought of me being the hands of a hungry nekomata.

"I also can't believe you fell asleep during the movie, you didn't like the one I picked?" she said with a pout on her gorgeous face.

"No. I um enjoyed it very much" I said, trying to appease my girlfriend.

She brought him right in front of her mouth and said

"Liar, I would know because I almost fell asleep."

She then brought me real close and kissed me on the cheek.

Her kiss almost half engulfed my face but knowing she meant no harm I didn't object.

She then placed once more on her lap but this time she was holding him in a more possessive manner with both hands on me.

I started to relax, but was startled by a thunder like sound, confused I looked up and saw her face was crimson red.

"WHAT?" she barked, looking very embarrassed "I'm hungry you've never heard a stomach growl before." She said replied in an angry sort of tone.

"Hunger I can understand, but that sounded like thunder" he said with a laugh, "you know should really eat something."

Her ears went down in a pouting motion but sprang back up when like she got an idea.

"Only if your willing to offer yourself as my meal," Catherine said while licking her lips.

"What no, I didn't. " I sputtered but was soon plucked up by her giant hand once more, and brought right up to her face.

"I'm just saying that if your hungry, you should eat something. Not me" I said with heavy fear in my voices

But his pleas fell on deaf ears as she opened her month scary wide and moved the tiny mouse person closer, slowly to his doom.

"Please don't eat me," he cried out as tears streaked his face. Genuinely terrified of his girlfriend.

Catherine's mouth closed and I was placed upon her cheek, as she was trying to comfort the little mouse boy that she scared so much,

"I'm sorry Darwin for scaring you like that, I forgot How scary I appear to you," she said as she kept rubbing darwins tiny body against her cheek.

"Iiiiits okkk," I mumbled through many tears

Cathrine just sat there comforting her tiny boy friend for a little bit longer, before he fell asleep on her cheek, she then cradled him with both hands on her cheek until she to fell into a deep slumber on the couch with him.

"Goodnight my sweet little mouse" she mumbled before lying down with Darwin still glued to her cheek.


	2. PAPER WORK!

THIS IS NOT CANON, I wrote this for clear-blood, and changed some of it to make sense with this story... I'm only uploading so you can enjoy it, when I start writing this story consistently I will probably scrap this part... anyway enjoy.

o0o

It had been almost an hour since she went to her room. Leaving me on the couch to watch tv. And I'm starting to grow more and more concerned by the second,

Getting up I climbed down from the couch and walked over to the steps and started climbing the stairs thanks to a long piece of string catherine had attached at the top and let lay slack at the bottom.

Climbing up using the string followed by me running down the hallway to get to her room, took me a few minutes.

Upon reaching the slightly opened door, I squeezed through and saw the large mass that is Catherine.

She was slouched over upon her desk, as if she died while sitting there.

Walking over I started my climb over to her bed, by means of using a pile of books, a pile of cloths, and other questionable items.

Once ontop of the bed I hiked over to where the desk was closest, using her pillow I got up to the desk top.

Walking over to the large form that was my temporary owner, I took note that she was moving, more accurately she was rising and falling very softly. So not dead.

Walking up to her large face I pondered on how I would wake her up.

Playing it out in my mind there were two things that could happen.

One; I pinch her nose, waking her up, making her mad and she eats me.

Or two I could poke her with a paper clip, waking her up, making her mad... but I might be able to get away if I run fast enough.

Going with option two, I scampered over to a nearby paper clip and hoisted it up. With this paper clip in hand like a knights mighty sword, I moved it into a forward position and ran as fast as I could towards my target.

As I neared closer and closer to my owners face, it started to dawn that I was not going to be able to slow down in time, bracing for impact I ran right into her right cheek.

Bouncing off it, I went flying and so did the paper clip, but no damage seemed to befall my owner... that's a relief.

But she was still asleep... not good.

I ran again, without the paper clip into Catherine's right cheek... over and over again. The exhaustion hitting me hard, but I prevailed and kept going at it.

The more I kept running, and taking the impact the more my vision blackened... I kept going until I was picked up... it was Catherine but it wasn't because she was still head down sleeping.

She set me down on the desk gently and let out a sigh.

"Did you have to ruin my nap?" She growled lightly, as she opened her eyes at me, still head down.

I nodded in response.

"I hate you, like I really do... I could have just kept sleeping and then I wouldn't have had to do this paperwork." She said with another groan as she closed one eye, keeping the other on me.

Tilting my head in confusion as I saw no such thing on her desk, she seemed to pick up on this as she lazily reached down to the floor and placed a pile of papers on the desk behind me.

"As punishment for the evil you have committed, you are to do my paperwork." She said with a fanged smirk.

Seeing my girlfriend in such a drowsy state was adorable, so I decided to humour her and do her paperwork.

Walking toward a nearby pencil I grabbed the head and hoisted it skyward... I balanced it as I took a few steps toward the worksheet then it got ahead of me as it fell flat on the table, taking me with it.

I heard a giggle from the giant cat that was watching me, turning around I gave her a semi irritated look and she shut her mouth all embarrassed.

I tried again as I hoisted the pencil upwards again, Catherine moving her large head closer as waiting to see how this would play out to me... this time the pencil fell backwards sending me on my back.

I heard a grunt from behind me, and my blood instantly ran cold. Jumping back up to my feet I looked at her in fear as I saw that she was rubbing her nose with her large paw.

She lifted her head a little so that only her chin was resting on the table, she looked at me a with annoyance in her eyes I braced my self the worst, my bones being pulverized in her massive maw... but then she started laughing.

It happened so suddenly that it startled me, sending me on my back.

She sat up and kept laughing, stretching with her eyes closed in the process... after a minute of that she set her head back down on the table.

"You really can't do anything, can you?" She said with a smirk.

Having enough I sat up, and turned around having my back facing her with my arms crossed.

"Hey, come on don't be like that... I'm only kidding, it was sweet of you to try to help, even if my pencils are a little to large for you." She said as she turned me around with one of her large paws.

I stared at her with my arms still crossed.

"I'm sorry?" She said.

Reluctantly I stood up and walked over to her large face, putting my arms around her large chubby cheeks I gave her the best hug that someone of my size could give.

"Yeah, you are forgiven." She said as she placed a paw around me pushing me into her cheek.

Letting go, I stared at her in confusion, "why am I forgiven?"

"You woke me up, I forgive for doing such an act of evil."

She let out a large yawn, showing her large mouth to the world.

As I turned about to leave her room, I was grabbed and by to her large furry paw. "Oh, your not going anywhere if I have to deal with this torture I might as well do it with the company of my beloved boyfriend." She said with a loving smile.

And with that Catherine and I worked on her paperwork until it was time for dinner.


End file.
